Miss Popular
by cosmictwilight
Summary: ONE SHOT Videl is a superstar who has to write up a song to record for her latest album. She is stuckfor idea's and thinks about her highschool life and a certain woman who made her life a living hell.


**

Miss Popular

** **

Standard Disclaimers:

**   
  
**1.** Any characters in this fic that appear in any episode of Dragon Ball Z/Gt is hereby (c)opyright of the wonderful Akira Toriyama.  
**2.**Angela Hotshot, is Akira Toriyama's however in my stories i make her the popular girl who bribed Gohan into dating her.   
  
This is a **One Shot** fic. But it does kinda tie in with Walk Me Home, kinda as an alternate _What If...?_ thing. I hope you enjoy.  
____________________________  


**_Miss Popular_**  


Videl Satan sat at a big table in an isolated room. This was the part of her singing career she hated. How was she supposed to get inspiration when placed in a room with black walls and a small table lamp to light the page to write on.  
  
Videl stared at the paper infront of her eyes. She couldn't think of anything to write. She normally had inspiration but that was while she was touring around the country. The only thing she could think of was the letter she recieved earlier.  
  
It was an invitation to a 5 year reunion at Orange Star High, and that was all she could think about. Her mind trailed back to those events in the last year of high school.  
**_Flashback_**  
A young woman with long blonde hair trailing down her neck to her shoulders in two plaits smiled as she walked through the lunchroom. Her cheerleading outfit a dark orange and black. The sleeve less shirts came up comfortably.  
  
Her name was Angela, Angela Hotshot and she never ever ate at school. Her reputation would be ruined.  
  
Videl Satan walked into the lunchroom wth a tray with a few items of food. Eraser ran up and linked arms with the black haired girl, pulling her over to a table and making her sit down.  
  
"Are you ok Vi?" Eraser asked softly  
  
Videl just remained silent. It wasn't her week. On Monday it was her birthday and she had been looking foreward to seeing her mother after getting back from a business trip to dowith the local Orange Star Police Convention in West City. But she hadn't made it back to Orange Star. She was killed on impact by a car that came swerving around the bend.  
  
Videl slowly but methodically ate her food. Angela wasn't a nice person to be friends with. She was the popular girl whom no one liked.  
  
Angela walked over to Videl's table and sat on the edge. "How you doing Videl?" Angela asked sweetly  
  
It was no suprise to anyone that the two used to be inseperable in primary school. The two were like glue. It was Hard to believe that they were worst enemies now.  
  
Videl just remained silent. Eraser moved closer and held her hand out. "Videl you don't have to answer that" ERaser said in defence.  
  
"Yeh it's a shame that woman died, i mean it's not like she was talented or anything she was a waste oflife form, she shouldn't even have been alive" Angela said smirking "then again neither should you"  
  
That wasit Videl snapped. She stood up and smirked back at Angela, within a few seconds her fist had connected with Angela's jaw.   
**_End Flashback_**  
Videl bit on the end of her pen. She hated _Angela Hotshot_ more then anything in this world it was weird. She never thought she'd hate someone so much in her life. And with that thought she scribbled a few lines on a peice of paper. However stopped when her mind trailed back to what Angela did at the formal in the final year os Miss satan's education at Orange star with her then boyfriend Gohan.  
**_Flashback_**  
  
Angela was sitting at a table with her friends. The three of them were wearing stunning dresses. Angela wore a bright pink dress, which was so skimpy it was unbelievable.  
  
"So where is the motherless tom boy?" Angela asked her friends who weren't paying any attention to her. "Melissa, Michelle answer me?"  
  
Melissa looked at Michelle and the two smirked. They'd never admit it to her, but they didn't really like Angela.Melissa wore a lovely red dress similar to Lime's. Michelle's was a bright yellow, with straps which crossed over at the back and formed a holterneck.  
  
"Do you have to be so mean?" Melissa asked   
  
"Yeh" Michelle answered "Just because she doesn't have to try as hard as you for people to like her"  
  
"Yeh Well" Angela replied "At least i got accepted into Harvard University"  
  
"She wasn't trying to get into Harvard" Melissa said   
  
"And if she was, she would've gotten accepted anyway" Michelle answered   
  
"Yeh right" Angela said "I am Angela Hotshot"  
  
"Well im Michelle Prescott"  
  
"And I'm Melissa Joneson"  
  
"What are you two doing?" Angela asked  
  
"Something we should've done a long time ago" Michelle said as she stood up, Melissa followed  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To sit with real friends" Melissa answered and the two of them smiled and walked off. Proud with themselves with what they had done.  
**_End Flashback_**  
Videl smiled.That was a proud day. The time Angea's two friend stood up and said '_They'd had enough_' the following morning she'd gone to the graduation with no friends. Hardly anybody clapped for her too. She scribbled on the paper again. She would have this song finished in no time. And it would be thanks to that girl who she thought ruined her life.  
**2 monthes later**  
Videl walked onto the stage. This would be the kick off for her new tour. And she was happy she turned around to see her two bestest friends who travelled with her, Jo, who she affectionately called Joey and Tiffany who she just called Tiff or any random name under the sun. She looked to her band. She smiled as Gohan blew a kiss to her. He loved to play the drums and guitar. Infact it was his idea to get his band in to help with hers.  
  
And she was pleased to have everyone she loved close to her. She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily as the music began to play. She brought the mic closer to her lips and began to sing the words to the song she wrote about the girl she thought ruined her life.   
'_ Miss popular  
Everything she does is wrong  
Everywhere she goes  
They'll be looking  
Everywhere she turns  
They'll be whispering  
Oh, miss popular  
What is happening?  
She could have used  
Her title for a good case  
But instead she spits in everybody's face  
  
It is happening  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone  
Oh, when the lights go off  
You can still dream of yourself  
How hot you were  
Miss popular  
Everybody hates you  
Poor Miss popular  
I don't feel a bit sorry for you'  
  
_ She got the best feeing ever that night. For she had wrote a song that was true to life, and sure enough Angela would be at home listening to this song on tv, and she would be sitting their with a depressed look on her face. While everyone would be saying _What happened to Miss Popular?_  
  
__________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Hope you like cosi really don't but yeh. The song Miss Popular is from M2M's The Big Room album. Please buy their album i simply love it.  
  
All thoughts are greatly appreciated especialy flames. 


End file.
